Dualists united
by GirlWhoHasNoName
Summary: What was the actual feelings Yami had while being in the ceremonial duel? One-shot


Hi :D This is my first one-shot. The idea of what Yugi and Atem actually went through while dualing came to mind and I thought I'd try it out...

Well, here it is!

* * *

Stay...

That's all he whispered.

That one little word echoed back and forth through our mind link as neither of us knew what to do next. Since when could the word 'stay' open up any of _these_ emotions I now felt?

For some reason it spoke more to me than 'I love you' or 'You're my everything'. That one little word was soft and honest - isn't that what actually counts?

When he said that word I almost missed it as I was in the midst of plotting my next move on the field of our favorite card game, the last game that would ultimately decide my fate. His face looked so forelorn after he voiced his solemn request that I was speachless at first, my hand hesitating - he wanted me to stay? To stay and everything else it implied?

Why? I couldn't help but ask him that through the mind link.

... No reply followed my request. Guess he thinks I know the answer...

Why would _he_ want _me_ to stay? I'm the imposter in his body, the one who, unintentionally, stole _his_ Anzu's affection. Is he really that dependend on me? We did share everything, mind you - from a destiny, to fears and secrets and ultimately a body... Well, we _did _share a body until the beginning of this dual. I am once again my true self...

Hold on a second... my true self? Who am I really now anyway? I thought I knew until this dual began, but now... now I know I was wrong, for I'm actually Yugi's other half. Yes, yes I know I just said I'm _his_, but that's what I was from the beginning now, wasn't it? _His_ burden, _his_ savior, _his_ other half, _his_ aibou...

This dual huants me. My every move feels so surreal and... wrong. But I know it is right, it just has to be. The little one needs to be on his own again, he needs to realize the strong person he is and with me here... well, I thwart his progress, for he leaned too much on me for the past two years. Not that it is entirely his fault - I liked it when he depended on me and silently encouraged it, I loved when he ran into _my_ arms, asked for _my_ advice, smiled for _me alone_... Now - now I regret it.

I became depended on him for depending on me...

Strange twist of fate isn't it? I thought I only loved Egypt...

Love? Is that what this is all about? Could it be that my dear, sweet aibou actually loves me? As in, _loves_ me? Could that be the reason for his excruciating sadness? Could that be his reason for never cradling jealousy in his heart about Anzu? Could it be...?

Yes, yes it is. That's it Aibou, isn't it? You love me, don't you? Once again I use the mind link for this - would he answer me this time?

His face looks so stern and for a second, I could almost see myself. Yes, dear sweet Aibou WILL become a stronger and more determined person than I could ever dream to be. His caring nature will give him the qualities of a true leader that men twice his age could only desire. I dare not stay behind and crush it. He _will_ win this dual and I _will _walk away without ever allowing myself to look back. He needs to be all he can be - without me.

Then it dawned on me... I'm NOT his other half anymore - Yugi is whole. I'm the one that's half around here. I also need to be back in Egypt to be a whole. Yugi doesn't need me anymore...

That hurt. That truly hurt inside... But I must. I must do this, as to prove my own love for Yugi. Dear sweet, Yugi.

You became my everything Yugi, and I swore an oath to never go against your wishes again, but I also swore an oath to protect you from everything that could harm you - that includes me. For me to stay behind will harm your soul in the end, and that I cannot allow, no matter how deep our love runs. Please understand...

I felt dissapointment and fear run through our link, but soon it was replaced with a soft feeling of peace and... love. He graced me by giving me the privilege to feel his love once before I have to leave... and so I do the same for him... We both realize it is a special sort of soft farewell, one neither of us will forget or ever experience again - and we both accept it graciously...

I understand, Atem. Now, concentrate on the field - for your last moments in _my_ world has finally arrived!

* * *

Read and review please! Am I on the right track? Yes? No? Any advice?


End file.
